South Park High School
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: It's time for high school for the kids in south park. Their will be fights, partying, romance, and more. Stendy, Candy, Kybe and more
1. School sucks

**Here is a new story**

* * *

Stan was talking in the hallway with his long time girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. She has been telling him about the problems that's her best friend Bebe and Kyle have been having in their relationship.

"So she says that she doesn't feel that it's going to work out." Wendy says. She had not changed a lot since 4th grade but she was still one of the the most popular chicks in South Park High School. "Same with Lola and Nate."

"Look Wendy, I'm sure the relationships will all work out." Stan replied.

"I don't think so Stan. I think it's going to be on big blow." Wendy says.

"Oh and he likes to be called N." Stan says about Nate.

Wendy frowns. "Does it really matter."

Stan had been thinking all day about football practice with the guys because their was a big game coming up.

"So I have to get to football practice." Stan said

"Okay Stan but I'm telling you this thing will end badly" Wendy said and walked away.

Stan had all this time about Stan had some problems off his own. The football thing, getting his grades up, and his rivalry with Bobby who is rumored to have a crush on Wendy and trying to take her away from Stan.

"Hey hippie." A familiar voice said.

Stan turns to see none other than Eric Cartman. Cartman has lost some weight and has gotten stronger and has become part of the football team. Cartman along with his gang consisting of Bobby, Clyde, and Butters caused trouble. Butters didn't want too but as you all may know Cartman blackmails him.

"So you ready for football practice?" Cartman asked.

"Yes." Stan replied, "I am ready to win this game."

"Okay because you better be" Cartman replied.

* * *

**Wendy's house**

Wendy, Bebe, Kyle, Lola, and N were all at Wendy's planning a party.

"Look Kyle all I'm saying is that I don't think this relationship is working out!" Bebe yelled.

"Okay geez!" Kyle yelled back, "So you wanna break up?!"

"Yes Kyle, I want to break up!" Bebe yelled back.

"I think I should go." N says.

"No stay." Lola tells her boyfriend.

Bebe looks and N and looks back at Kyle. "You know Kyle I think you and Lola would probably make a cute couple."

"Why?" Kyle asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Lola your relationship with N hasn't been working out either." Bebe says to Lola who frowns at her.

Wendy raises an eyebrow, "Where are you getting at with this Bebe?"

Bebe smiles and grabs N and kisses him. Wendy, Kyle, and Lola looked shocked at this as Bebe was kissing N before there very eyes.

She broke the kiss.

"There Lola. Now you see what I'm getting at." Bebe says.

N looks shocked and runs out of the door.

"GREAT JOB BEBE!" Lola yells at her and leaves as well.

* * *

**To: Stan**

**From: Wendy**

**Stan, things have gotten out of control Bebe just kissed N and now she and Lola are having a fight.**

**To: Wendy **

**From: Stan**

**What are Kyle and N doing about this?**

**To: Stan**

**From: Wendy**

**N just ran off and Kyle is pretty hurt. I have to find a way to fix this problem.**

Stan was shocked and Kenny came up to him.

"What's going on dude?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing." Stan says.

Bobby came up to them.

"So Stan looks like your texting my woman again." Bobby says.

"I'm not in the mood dude." Stan says.

"Well stop texting my woman." Bobby says and just like that Stan punched him in the face and Bobby was lying face first on the ground.

"I told you don't f**k with me!" Stan yelled.

Bobby gets up and punches Stan in the face and Stan gives another hard punch. Bobby tries to punch again but Stan blocks and it and tackles Bobby to the ground and starts punching him in the face.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE F**K OUT OF HERE! Now I'm going to kick your ass!" Stan says.

Bobby keeps trying to throw punches but Stan is too strong from him and keeps punching him in the face and slams him down.

"YOU F**KED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Kenny gets Stan off of Bobby and Bobby's face is covered in blood and has one black eye with a sore lip.

"Stan calm down" Kenny says and Bobby makes a run for it.

"Dude I'm sorry." Stan says to Kenny.

* * *

**Cartman house **

Butters is sitting on the couch and Cartman is telling him something.

"So you know the plan right?" Cartman asked

"Yes Eric." Butters says.

* * *

**So will Wendy fix here friends? Will Stan and Bobby make up? And what is Cartman's plan?**


	2. Trouble

**School the next day 10:30 A.M.**

Wendy and Bebe were walking through the hallways when N comes up to them.

"Uh hey guys." N says. He tries to walk away as fast as he could when all of a sudden Bebe rushes in front of him and puts her right hand on her hip and gives him a smirk.

"Hi N." Bebe says flirty.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to go somewhere." N says a little annoyed. "Besides I'm not talking to you after what you did."

"What's wrong? Are you angry at me?" Bebe says sounding sadly with puppy dog eyes. Wendy knew Bebe uses that in order to either get guys to stop being angry at her or to get them to do what she wants.

"Uh...no" N says nervously.

"Okay." Bebe says smiling.

"Come on Bebe lets go." Wendy says.

The girls turn to leave Bebe turns around and winks at N who runs he other way.

* * *

**Cartman's house 4:30 p.m.**

Cartman was sitting down eating potato chips and he hears the door bell ring. He goes to the door and answers and he sees Bobby at the door.

"Hey Cartman, can I borrow a gun?" Bobby asked.

"Why?" Cartman asked.

"I'm gonna blow Stan's brains out." Bobby says.

"Well I see he's finally pissed you off the edge." Cartman says with a smirk.

"But I'm afraid I don't have any guns." Cartman says.

Bobby looks down.

"Damn it." Bobby says and runs off.

Cartman looked up at the sky he smiled evilly thinking about the thing he planned with Butters. He had planned to win Wendy over. This would be to set tension between Stan and Wendy. Butters would tell Wendy that Stan said something and Wendy would cuss Stan out and they would argue and eventually break up.

"Perfect." Cartman says to himself and shuts his door.

* * *

School, Next day, 8:30 A.m.

Kyle and Kenny were walking around the hallways talking.

"I just don't know why she did that." Kyle says.

"Well her and Lola are going through problems dude and you and her are having problems anyway." Kenny replied.

"You're right." Kyle said "I think I'll just break up with her and be over with it.

Kyle then got a text from Bebe

To: Kyle

From: Bebe

Hey Kyle I wanna break up.

To: Bebe

From: Kyle

I was planning to break up anyway so I guess we're done.

To: Kyle

From: Bebe

Yeah.

Kyle put his phone off and put it in his pocket and smiled at Kenny.

"Well that's over with." Kyle said.

"What are you gonna do now?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know." Kyle replied while they were walking.

Craig, Clyde, Token, and Tweek come to them.

"Hey guys I'm throwing on party tomorrow and I was wonderng if you guys would like to come?" Craig asked.

"Hey that would be great dude." Kyle said.

"Awesome. It will start at seven o clock tomorrow so be there." Craig said.

* * *

**Stan's house, night time, 9:45 p.m.**

Stan is arriving at his house when he is attacked. Stan punches he figure put the figure punches him back and kicks him in the groin. While Stan is holding his groin in the figure reveals itself to be Bobby.

"Bobby!" Stan yelled.

Bobby takes a gun out and points it to Stan's face.

"I'm going to shoot you in between the eyes." Bobby said with a cold tone.

Bobby was about the pull the trigger until...

"BOBBY STOP! PLEASE! Don't do it!" A voice yelled.

Bobby turns around and looks shocked.

"Red?"

* * *

**Thats the second chapter. Short but sweet I guess. What does Red what with Bobby? What will happen at the party? **


	3. The Party

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

"Red?"

"Yes Bobby. It's me." Red says to him.

"But why?" Bobby asked.

"I don't want you to kill Stan over Wendy for a couple of reasons, Stan is my friend and I don't want him dead, other reason is that I don't want you to go to jail." Red says.

"Why do you care?" Bobby asked now frowning.

"Because I...I...

Red sighs and finally spits it out.

"I like you okay." Red says with an embarrassed face.

"Really?" Bobby asked and Stan smirked at this.

"Yes." Red says.

Bobby looks down and he looks at Stan and then Red.

"Oh...How about a hug?" Bobby offered holding out his hands.

Red goes up to Bobby and hugs him.

"If you guys wanna make out I can leave." Stan says.

"Nah it's cool we're not that far yet." Red says, "First at the party tomorrow we will test it out."

"Cool" Bobby turns to Stan.

"How come you're not calling the cops on me?" Bobby asked.

"Why do you think I didn't scream dude? I knwe you wouldn't have it in you to REALLY shoot me in the head but I knew you would shoot me in the leg or something." Stan replied

* * *

**Craig's house, next night, 8:34 p.m.**

The guys were all chilling on the couch. At least Cartman, Kyle, N, and Butters were. Stan was talking with Wendy at the corner, Kenny was with someone girl doin who knows what and Bobby was hanging with Red.

"So I heard you and N broke up with your girls." Cartman says.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Kyle asked.

"I wanna know if you plan on getting some at this party?" Cartman asked.

"Wow Eric, you sure love getting some." Butters says.

"It would be nice to get some." N says smiling.

"Well let's go find some boys." Cartman says.

The are approached by Bebe.

"What do you want b*tch!" Cartman asked

"I am here to talk to someone that's not you fatso." Bebe says.

"F**k you BEBE!" Cartman yelled.

"I thought we were done Bebe" Kyle said.

"I'm not here for you Kyle." Bebe says to him crossing her arms.

Kyle turns to N.

"Dude she's here to talk to you so please go talk to her." Kyle said

"But she's your ex." N said

"It's cool." Kyle says.

"Just go so she can leave us alone." Cartman said.

Fine." N said and sighed and followed Bebe.

* * *

"He tried to shoot you! Wendy yelled

"Don't worry he would have just shot me in the leg or something." Stan said.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Wendy asked.

"He calmed down and him and Red seem to be working out." Stan says

"Okay Stan I trust you on this." Wendy says.

"As you should." Stan says.

They turn to see Bobby and Red talking and the two see Stan and Wendy and go up tot them.

"Hey guys." red says.

"What's up." Stan says.

"Look Stan I'm sorry for what happened." Bobby says

"It's cool dude." Stan replied

"Alright great." Bobby says.

"Yeah." Stan replied.

* * *

**Craig's house, kitchen, 9:12 p.m.**

"So Lola calls me a man using spoiled little brat." Bebe yells, "I'm a good person I don't use my boyfriends!"

"Well Lola is wrong. Both you and her are nice." N says with a smile.

"Thanks." Bebe replied and started twirling her blonde hair.

"You wanna go for a ride?" She asked.

"Where?" N says.

"We could go catch a movie or something." Bebe replied.

"Nah I'm gonna stay here and party with the guys." N says.

"I need you to help me with something first." Bebe says. She takes his hand and leads him upstairs near some closet.

"Okay? What do you need help with?" N asked.

Bebe pushed him into the closet and locked the door and turned on the light.

"Nothing." Bebe says and leans closers to him.

"Uh..." N says nervous.

Bebe leans closer and kiss him. N is tries to resist but then gives in.

* * *

Bobby and Red are talking.

"So you wanna make out?" Bobby asked.

Tweek came to them.

"Hi...Re...Red!" Tweek says.

"Hey Tweek." Red says.

"So do you wanna...hang...hang...hangout or something!" Tweek says.

Bobby frowns at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bobby asked.

"I'm just...

Bobby stroke Tweek in the jaw. People around were watching this.

"BOBBY!" Red yelled in shock.

Bobby then kicks Tweek and starts punching him in the face.

"BOBBY STOP!" Red yelled trying to get him off the poor boy.

Bobby kept going until Craig jumps in and punches Bobby in the face and checks on Tweek who had blood all over his face, He had a nasty bald eye, a bruised mouth with blood coming out.

Bobby runs out of the house while everyone looks in shock.

* * *

**Thats chapter three folks**


	4. The next day

**Next chapter is here guys**

* * *

Bebe and N were still making out in the closet when N breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Bebe asked.

"I can't do this." N says.

N leaves the closet and Butters comes up running.

"Hey there was a fight!" Butters said.

"Really? Who?" Bebe asked.

"Bobby and Tweek!" Butters says.

"Oh crap who won?!" N asked.

"It was Bobby." Butters says

"Poor Tweek." Bebe says. "Bobby is such a jerk."

"Yeah." Butters says.

* * *

**Saturday, Stan's house, 9:00** a.m.

"I can't believe Bobby did that last night." Stan says

"I know dude." Kyle says.

"Hey did you hear about the hook ups last night?" Kenny asked.

"What." Stan says.

"Bobby and Red, N and Bebe, and now I hear about Cartman and Heidi." Kenny said.

"I did not hook up with anyone last night." N said.

"Yeah you did. I saw you two go into the closet." Kenny said.

"Damn it Kenny!" N said

"I'm alright with it she was a total b*tch." Kyle says.

The door bell rings and N goes to answer.

"Hello?"

SLAP

N gets smacked in the face by none other than Lola.

"You pig!" Lola yelled.

"What?" N asked.

"You only broke up with me to hook up with Bebe at the party." Lola replied

"No she kissed me and I pushed her away." N said.

"You're lying!" Lola said and ran off.

"Okay?"

* * *

**Cartman's house, 9:43 a.m.**

"The plan starts now." Cartman says as he gets a phone and starts to dial a number


	5. The Choice

**Next day, cheerleading pratice, 1:30 p.m.**

Wendy, Red, Nicole, Jenny, Lola, and Bebe are cheerleading and just get down.

"So who has N picked between who too?" Nicole asked.

Lola and Bebe look at each other with blank expressions.

"We have decided to let him pick and the other one will respect that decision." Lola replied.

"Yeah I guess even though it's gonna be me." Bebe said.

Lola just rolled her eyes.

Stan and N came to the field. Stan went to talk to Wendy leaving an alone with the two girls.

"Okay so I decided to go it with one of you. I just don't know how to put it." N said

"Please let it be me remember Friday." Bebe said flirty.

"Wow, you two usually don't fight over guys." N said laughing

Just then N got a text.

From: Kenny

To: N

Bobby and Craig are fighting at his house.

N's eye widened as he runs to Craig's as the two girls follow him.

* * *

They get to the house with everybody else there and a beaten up Bobby is looking up at Craig for mercy.

"Don't ever hurt my friend again. Craig said and went inside while N checked on Bobby.

"You alright buddy?" N asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna kill those two." Bobby replied

"You don't need to do that. Just leave those two alone." N said.

Bebe helps Bobby up.

"Okay let's go to my place and I'll find something to help out those bruises there." Bebe says. She and Bobby leave.

"Drama." N mumbled to himself.

"Soooooo..." Lola said.

"So?" N asked.

"I think Bebe is a little busy." Lola said.

"What does that mean?" N says.

N then finds Lola kissing him and he starts kissing back.

"Still wanna choose Bebe?" Lola asked.

"I need more convincing." N said.

* * *

**That's it for that chapter**


	6. Break up and Closet

**Next chapter**

* * *

"What do you mean I made out with Heidi?!" Stan asked Wendy confused.

"I saw a picture of you and Heidi making out at Craig's party." Wendy said she looks at Lola.

"CAN YOU BELEIVE HIM?!" Wendy asked.

"No." Lola said.

"I can't either this is why you and me are done Stan!" Wendy yelled.

"But Wendy!" Stan yelled.

"No it's over Stan! You and me are done!" Wendy said and leaves as she is walking on the sidewalk Cartman is looking smirks and goes to her.

"Hey Wendy I heard about what happened and I was wondering if you would want me to walk you home?" Cartman asked

Wendy sighs.

"Okay."

* * *

"I can't believe she just dumped me!" Stan yelled.

"You deserved it." Lola said.

"Well..." N says.

"Yeah N can you and Lola like make out in my closet." Stan said.

N gets a shocked look and Lola pulls him into the closet


	7. Breaking and Drinking

**So this is next. XD**

* * *

"WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU THINKING BEATING ON POOR TWEEK LIKE THAT?!" Red yelled at Bobby.

"He was coming on to you!" Bobby yelled back.

"NO HE WASNT!" Red yelled back.

"Okay I'm sorry." Bobby says.

"I don't think I want a boyfriend who gets jealous this quick." Red says.

"But come on." Bobby begs.

Red turns and leave giving him the finger. Bobby sighs.

"That sucks." Bebe says from behind him.

"Yeah I know." Bobby replied

"But hey what can you do." Bebe said.

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

"So how about we go get something to eat." Bebe says.

"Okay cool." Bobby replied.

* * *

"She broke up with you?!" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Stan said with his head down.

"Well that sucks for you." Kyle says.

"I know dude." Stan replied.

N and Lola come out of Stan's closet.

"Hey." N says.

"What are they doing here?" Kyle asked.

"They were making out in my closet." Stan said.

"Weird." Kyle replied

"Yeah." Stan said

"Actually me and N didn't feel a spark in their so we're gonna take time off each other for a while." Lola said.

"Yeah." N replied.

* * *

**Later that day**

Bobby and N are drinking and looking around at Wendy, Heidi, and Jenny.

"I'm going to go talk to that sexy one over there and you get someone else." Bobby said droke.

"Ok." N replied

They go to the girls.

* * *

**The next day**

N wakes up in a different house.

"We're am I?' N asked.

"Relax you're just at my place." A voice said

"What the?!"

N turns around on the bed he was laying on to see Heidi.

* * *

**O_o XD**


	8. Mall Talk

**Brand new chapter I guess**

* * *

"Crap! We're late for school!" N yelled.

"Relax, school got cancelled today." Heidi said.

"Really? Cool I thought I was gonna get another detention." N said

"Good you didn't now I'm going to take a shower." Heidi said. "Wait til I get out?"

"Nah, I'm gonna head home." N said.

"Oh but I wanted to hang out a little." Heidi replied.

"Why?" N asked.

"Well after what happened I thought maybe we could start something." Heidi said.

"I was drunk." N replied

"Oh." Heidi says and her head goes down.

"Well see ya." N said and put his clothes on and walked out until Heidi grabbed him and kissed him..

She broke the kiss. "please don't leave."

"Fine."

"Great! We can get to know each other a little more." Heidi smiled and kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

Stan and Kenny are talking at his house.

"So what should we do today?" Stan asked.

"We can go see a movie." Kenny said.

"Okay what else?" Stan asked.

"Well we can go and catch us some chicks." Kenny said

"Seems legit I could use one after the whole break up thing with Wendy." Stan replied.

"Yeah let's go." Kenny said.

They go out the door to see Bobby passed out on the lawn.

"What the heck?"

* * *

South Park Mall

N and Heidi were eating some food. Heidi sighed.

"What is it?" N asked.

"You haven't said a single thing to me since we got here." Heidi said.

"Look Heidi I told you I wasn't interested in a relationship right now." N said.

"Hey can you answer me something?" Heidi asked.

"Sure."

"Am I a loser?"

"What?" N asked.

"Am I a loser?" Heidi repeated.

"No you're not a loser." N said.

"Then why don't you give me a chance?" Heidi asked.

"I'm just not interested in a relationship." N said.

"Or maybe you're just not interested in one with me." Heidi said and started to tear up.

"Ah gee. Don't cry." N said.

"Look you can just go this was a bad idea." Head said.

"I...I...I didn't mean it like that." N said.

Heidi just got up and walked away.

"Look come on it's not that bad." N says.

"Just leave me alone." Lola said and kept walking.

"Well okay then." N said and started to walk the other way.

"You would give up just like that?!" Heidi yelled.

"Well it's just that...

"Look at me I'm N and I'm too cool to care for anybody else and I'm so stupid and selfish." Heidi mocked.

"Hey stop that." N said.

"It's not like you care you're too cool remember?" Heidi said.

N just stood there.

"Okay I'm sorry." N said.

"Okay thank you." Heidi said.

"So I guess I can stay a little while and hang out." N said.

Heidi smiled.

"Good."

Heidi leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. N just decided to let it be.

* * *

**That's the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman but I will try to fit them in next chapter.**


End file.
